


Really, Karen? (Babe, I had a bad day)

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Suki (Avatar), Lesbian Toph Beifong, No fandom is safe, Oral Sex, Suki's a top, Toph is stressed, Useless Lesbians, change my mind, no beta we die like jet, there truly are karens out there, they don't vibe w you karen go away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Toph gets a scolding from yet another one of her students' parents because she was being 'too rough'. Well excuse her for trying to teach them how to bend metal. Jeez.Or, Toph meets a Karen and Suki helps her through it with a little smex.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Suki, Toph Beifong/Suki
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	Really, Karen? (Babe, I had a bad day)

**Author's Note:**

> HUEHEUEHEHUE ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> h e l l o, we l c ome. 
> 
> Idk, I just like their dynamic, leave me alone.

"Move over, fangirl. You won't believe the day I had." Toph grumbled angrily, removing her tunic and pants before sliding into bed in her shirt and shorts, if Suki could call it that. It barely left anything to the imagination and put her girlfriend's pale legs on display. "I mean, can you believe parents these days?" She huffed, taking off her armbands. "What happened?" The kyoshi warrior asked as she cleaned her fans. "Well, a parent visited me today, telling me I was apparently being too rough on their kid." She grumbled, blowing a stray hair out of her face. "To be fair, you can be pretty tough." Suki replied, earning a scoff from Toph. "Yeah I'm tough. But look at my former students now! Penga has her own little school, Ho Tun's an artist, and The Dark One... Well, he's a good metalbender, but decided poetry was his calling." The blind earthbender said, a prideful grin on her face. 

"I can be tough, I know. But that's what you gotta do if you wanna metalbend. Earth is already hard enough to bend in chunks, so imagine how difficult it'd be if you try and bend metal as a novice. Which is why I'm saying that if you wanna metalbend, you've got to be stubborn." Toph said, and Suki set her fans down in their case. "And what did the parents say?" Suki asked, joining Toph in bed. "They said that they were pulling their son out if I refused to give him a lighter treatment. I was like 'Fine! Go ahead!' because like, I have thirty more lily livers to teach, one less is much better than they think it is." Toph groaned, running a hand through her hair. 

"Well, those two are assholes. Aren't they?" Suki snorted, and Toph smiled in reply. "Pretty much." She said, turning over to snuggle up to her girlfriend. "Maybe you'd like a little stress relief?" Suki said jokingly, which earned a chuckle from Toph. "I'm down." She giggled, and Suki instinctively placed her hand on Toph's hip, trailing her fingertips down her thigh. The blind earthbender shuddered. "More?" Suki whispered into her ear, and Toph eagerly nodded, "More." She breathed out. The warrior smirked, skillfully pinning Toph onto the bed before leaning down to kiss her. 

Toph quickly kissed back with the same amount of hunger, her legs hooking around the older woman's hips. "Pretty baby, wanna get fucked, don't you?" Suki mumbled, trailing opened mouthed kisses against her lover's neck and collarbone, humming at the sound of Toph's whine. "Gonna make you forget about those assholes." She mumbled, her hands trailing down her lover's sides, and latching onto the hem of her shirt before tugging it up and over her head. The shorter woman helped her and threw her shirt to the side. Leaving her in her bra and useless shorts. "So pretty." She whispered, trailing soft kisses onto the skin exposed skin while her hands cupped Toph's small breasts. 

"Want me to make you scream my name, love?" Suki mumbled against her skin, and Toph hummed in agreement. "Gonna make you think about me and me only." She whispered, positioning her knee in between Toph's legs and moving them against her wet heat, which caused a shaky moan to slip past the earthbender's lips. Suki blushed, her knees becoming weak at the sound of Toph so... Needy. "I love it when you moan like that." Suki whispered into her ear, reaching around her lover to undo her bra. She smirked when Toph's cheeks flushed pink. "You're such a flirt." Toph snorted playfully, which earned a low chuckle from Suki. 

"Can't help it. You just make the prettiest sounds." She replied, throwing the bra somewhere in the room. Toph's retort turned into a moan when Suki gently pinched her nipples. "You were saying?" She teased, earning a pointed glare from Toph. "For a stress reliever, you sure are talkative." Toph said, causing Suki to roll her eyes. "But you love it when I talk to you like that. Don't you?" She cooed, kissing the sensitive spot on Toph's jaw before leaning down to suck on her breasts. "Fuck... Suki..." Toph breathed, her hands threading into Suki's hair. "Mm... So sensitive." She mumbled, and the blind earthbender merely gasped as she felt the gentle graze of Suki's teeth against her skin. 

Suki alternated in between Toph's breasts, which left the younger woman coming undone beneath her. Soon, Suki was beginning to become impatient and trailed kisses down her lover's torso. "Look at you, you're so wet." Suki chuckled, running a finger up in between her legs. The earthbender whimpered, desperate for more. "Pretty little thing aren't you... Want me to touch you, love?" Suki mumbled, eyeing her damp underwear. "Yeah..." Toph breathed, threading a hand through her hair, thankful she only put it in a low ponytail for class.

Suki slowly pulled Toph's underwear down her legs, then she made her way up her legs with soft kisses. Toph squirmed and sighed on the bed as Suki approached her waiting core. "Stop teasing." She whined when Suki marked her inner thighs. "Mm... I wanna make you feel good, love." She hummed, which caused Toph to whine. 

Suki eyed Toph as she brushed her tongue against her lover's clit. The shorter woman moaned shakily, her hands shaking in anticipation. "Please..." Toph breathed, and Suki tsked. "Use your words." She growled, and Toph sighed, "I need you..." She breathed, and Suki took this as a good answer and flattened her tongue up in between Toph's wet folds. The blind woman moaned lewdly, trying to find something to steady herself but to no avail. The headboard was too far and Suki's grip on her thighs kept her in place. Toph whimpered and moaned when Suki continued her ministrations, eagerly licking up and down Toph's slit. "Suki, oh spirits... That's so good." She whined, writhing helplessly on the bed. 

Suki let her thigh go and reached up to tweak her breast when she wrapped her lips around Toph's clit, sucking on it with care. Toph twitched, her toes curling. "Suki..." She moaned, her hands going from her face and down to the sheets. Suki noticed the blotches of pink on her cheeks, chest, and shoulders. The pretty peach color bloomed on her porcelain skin. Toph looked like a goddess. Toph reached forward and set a hand on top of Suki's. "Don't stop." She breathed out. Suki smiled, she didn't plan on it. The blind earthbender arched her back, soft and needy moans spilling from her lips. 

She circled Toph's clit with her tongue for a moment before moving lower, pushing her thighs back a little and slowly pushing her tongue into the younger woman's hole, shallowly penetrating her. Suki herself was losing it, she needed release too. So she moved down to the floor, roughly pulling Toph to her before trailing a hand down in her shorts and teasing herself. "Oh god... Fuck! That feels so good." Toph whimpered, gripping the sheets tightly. Toph's breathing became shallow, and then it all came down with a loud drawn out moan. Her body tensed with pleasure as she came. Suki continued to lap up her juices until Toph weakly pushed her away. She was twitching on the bed, gasping for air. 

After Toph had gathered her wits, she knelt down on the bed in between Suki's parted legs, trailing her hands up in between her thighs. The kyoshi warrior smirked, a blush spreading on her cheeks as Toph meekly tried to maneuver her way around without her earth sense. She pulled her shorts and underwear off watching as Toph's cheeks turned red. Suki's hand made its way into Toph's messed up ponytail, smoothing it out of the ribbon before gripping, causing Toph to moan with delight. Slowly, she guided the younger woman to where she needed to be. 

Suki moaned softly when Toph slowly began to eat her out, giving special attention to her clit for a good five minutes. Suki groaned when Toph pulled away with a teasing smirk, "You better get that smug look off your face and make me cum." She growled, her grip in Toph's hair tight as she tugged, earning a gasp. Now it was Suki's turn to smirk as it must've done something to Toph, since she eagerly continued her ministrations, mirroring the way Suki ate her out, only with more fervour. "Good girl..." She cooed, her leg twitching beside Toph's head. 

Soon, Suki couldn't hold it back anymore and her resolve broke as she came on Toph's face with a loud moan. The kyoshi warrior bit her lip, keeping Toph there as she rode out her orgasm, her lips quirking up when Toph didn't bother protesting, and instead staying there, lapping up what she could. When the sharp sting came a minute later, Suki pulled her up bu her hair. Toph scrambled for balance as Suki kissed her. Eventually, her hands were on Suki's shoulders and her stomach was pressed against the older woman's. 

"Mm... You were such a good girl. Maybe I should give you a reward, huh?" She asked, turning Toph over so that her back was pressed against Suki's front. "What do you think, love?" She whispered, her hand teasingly making its way down her lover's torso. Toph moaned, arching into her touch as she gently rolled Toph's puffy nipples in between her fingers. Suki chuckled, pressing soft kisses onto her shoulder as she tentatively applied pressure to Toph's clit. The younger woman moaned in her touch, baring her neck. 

"Suki..." She mumbled, her hands on Suki's thighs. "I need you inside me..." She mumbled, earning a kiss on her cheek from Suki. "S'that so?" She mumbled, and Toph nodded eagerly. Suki raised her hand up to Toph's lips, and the younger woman sucked. Her tongue swirled around Suki's fingers, coating it in her spit. "There we go. Such a pretty baby." She cooed, pulling her now lubricated fingers out and slowly pushing one into the blind woman's hole. She squealed. 

"Suki..." She moaned, and the taller woman nipped at her shoulder in reply. "Oh god, I need more." Toph moaned, and Suki obliged, adding two more. Toph threw her head back in bliss, "Ah... Don't stop." She mewled, her hands going up to caress Suki's cheek, tilting her head to kiss her girlfriend. The kyoshi warrior moved her fingers faster, pumping them at a brutal pace as she rubbed against the spot that drove Toph crazy. 

Her lover pulled away from the kiss with a loud moan. "Suki!" She moaned, her hips meeting the older woman's thrusts. Toph was in bliss, her toes curling as her hands kept themselves in Suki's hair and nape. Her walls clenched around Suki's fingers, and Oma did she sound beautiful. Her moans were melodic, her chest heaved, her back was arched and the only thing spilling from her lips was the kyoshi warrior's name. "Please don't stop..." She gasped, her blunt nails digging into Suki's skin. 

"M'gonna cum.. Please let me cum." She whimpered, her hips bucking, and her thighs quivered. "Go ahead, love." Suki whispered, her thumb applying gentle pressure to Toph's clit in order to push her over the edge. Toph cried out, her eyes squeezed shut as she came again. Suki tilted her head and kissed the moans emitting from Toph's lips, her fingers stilling inside of her lover, letting her ride out her orgasm as shudders wracked her body. After a few moments of this, Suki pulled her fingers out one by one. "I'll be back." She whispered before going to the bathroom to wash her hands off. 

When she returned, Toph was half asleep on the bed. The kyoshi warrior smiled fondly, "Toph, hey, I gotta clean you up." She mumbled, and Toph groaned softly, spreading her legs to reveal the wet mess in between. She gently wiped her clean with a wash cloth, carefully avoiding her clit. When she was done, Suki threw the rag to the side and snuggled up behind Toph, spooning her. She hummed against the back of Toph's neck, "How're you feeling?" "Better. That's for sure." Toph replied, Suki grinned, pressing a soft kiss onto her skin. "You're welcome." She purred, and Toph merely leaned back to her in reply. 

"Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudOs are appreciated-


End file.
